My Angel
by milkywaykiitten
Summary: (AU)Love is something that doesn't differs on people. It only sees the heart. And Tezuka's life is sure to change when he has to make that happen...Imperial pair(Tezuka X Atobe) warning- characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_** Hi everyone! The idea of this story came from my friend. I thought of writing it later but it was distracting me from other works. So here it is. Hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Angel **by_ milkywaykitten_

Chapter 01

"Seriously, Tezuka! I have gotten bored with you! You should at least try to spend some time with me specially. But no! Tennis, tennis, tennis! It's that what you always think about? "

Tezuka heaved a sigh. Fuji and he had a fight in the morning practice. And he was feeling like... how can he say it? This is the first time Fuji was so angry with him. He got angry that time too. But now he was angry at himself.

He was at their school's roof now... alone. Fuji was always here with him until today. He was really in a bad mood now.

"Tezuka?", Oishi called him from the roof door.

"..."

"Had a bad day?"

Bad day? It was probably the worst day of his life.

"Well, it's getting late. Hurry and go home, alright?"

Tezuka nodded a little for his friend's sake. Oishi smiled at him and went away. He looked at the sky. The sun was setting.

"Oishi was right. It was getting late. I should go home now."

He was about to leave when something in the sky caught his eyes. It seemed like a bird but the wings were kind of glittering. He looked harder. The figure was like a man with wings. It was coming closer... and closer... and closer... And then it landed right in front of him.

And that was when his time felt like stopped. The magnificence in the creature that landed before him had left him dumb folded. The creature looked around him. Then he looked at Tezuka. He looked surprise at first. Then his face turned to smile... no it was not a smile. It was _smirk_...

"Ah... human!", he said with a voice that was... sexy...

"_Wait what? Sexy?"_, Tezuka thought.

His smirk seemed to get lager... "Be awed by ore-sama's presence. You are a lucky being to be the first human to see me. Don't take it so recklessly, understood?"

"..."

"I am Atobe Keigo, the most stunning angel there is. From now on, you'll be my servant. You, from now on, will look after me. Consider yourself to be blessed with such exceptional chance."

"What...?"

"Well then, my loyal human, do your best and be always ready to do anything for me, your new and forever master."

Yeah... he was right... It _is_ the worst day in his life!

_**T.B.C.**_

**A/N:**_** So how is it? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello everyone! :D How have you been? It's feels like ages since I written a story. Sorry for the late update. I'm getting crazy with my studies and all. Anyway here is the chapter 2 of my story 'MY ANGEL'.**_

**My**** Angel** by _milkywaykitten_

Chapter 2

A snap of a finger was heard. "Ore-sama is hungry. Bring me some food. Right now!"

Tezuka does not remember how the hell this Atobe guy ended up coming to his house. And he didn't even want to remember.

"Oh my! Servant? Do you live in such... _place_? How unpleasant!"

Tezuka glared at him. His house is traditional type. But it's not that old. Where is he from? A palace or something?

Atobe seemed thoughtful for some time.

"But it does not look like I have another choice. So I will have to live in this _low-graded_ place only for you.

"No one told you to!" Tezuka looked as if he was gonna kill this Atobe if he could.

Atobe only smirked, "Yes, yes, I know. Be awed by ore-sama's generosity."

When he told his mother that a friend of him was going to live with them for some days his mother was in '_Tezuka brought a friend home' _zone and she seemed like she will faint from too much happiness.

Somehow his wings disappered after he landed before Tezuka. Well he will never admit it but he kind of wanted to see those glittering wings again. Maybe the wings was just his imagination.

"Food is downstairs. Mom asked if you could come down to eat."

Atobe looked at him for some time and stood up.

"Lead the way, my loyal servant."

How the hell can someone be so pampered and full of himself?

_I mean like, really?_

Why did the god have to send him a so-called master? What did he think of himself? Not only that this guy is really annoying. He speaks as if he were a prince.

Telling him...no, sorry... _ordering_ him to be his servant. And why did he plan to come on the day he had a fight with Fuji for the first time for crying out loud. He was not in a good mood to begin with. And now this guy was really pissing him off.

And for some reason his mother really liked Atobe. They only talked for some time but they are already so closed. Did he have some kind of black magic or something?

Well whatever it was, there sure was something about this Atobe guy.

_**T.B.C.**_

_**A/N: Hope You liked it. :D**_


End file.
